Service oriented architecture (SOA) is an architectural design pattern that defines loosely-coupled relationships between producers and consumers of data and services. One component of SOA is mediation, specifically transport protocol mediation, also known as adaptation. Currently, adaptation requires trained integration engineers to install and/or configure services into an Enterprise Service Bus (ESB) or similar transport mediation construct. Once a service is installed and/or configured, the ESB is able to facilitate communication between different protocols. Unfortunately, installing and/or configuring ESB services often requires significant effort and specific knowledge, especially when multiple legacy services are being exposed for use in a single SOA. Legacy services might use FTP or TCP/IP transport protocols and must be adapted to be included in a SOA using, as an example, web services such as SOAP over HTTP.